A revealed past
by exp.DNA
Summary: Kyle goes to stay a few weeks at lilo's to do a homework assignment but ends up learning something about his past holy crap this is a huge story
1. An Assignment

*I don't own Microsoft.... Bill Gates does...*  
  
Kyle sat in the photo lab of his college. He picked up his slides that his teacher had developed for him along with the note attached to them. He read the note. "Kyle, I'm very impressed by these slides. I'd like to talk to you after class. I would like to know how you made them." Kyle put the note down and went though the slides. The first 10 were of plants and wild life at the camp grounds but the last sixteen were the ones his teacher was interested. He looked at the first of the sixteen there was Lilo looking down the jumping platform at Hamilton falls. The next picture was of him standing next to her, telling her it was okay not to jump. The next picture was of him walking towards the camera. He remembered that he had sat down and rested against a tree. He could feel the texture of the tree bark on his back. He could hear the sound of the water rushing down the falls. It was like he was there. "Kyle?" Kyle looked up. It was his teacher Mr. McKean. "You want to talk about my slides now?" He nodded and picked up the sixteen slides Kyle had been looking at. "These are the best pictures I've seen you take. All of these picture show an event happening. My only questions are about these two pictures." He held up the slide that showed stitch being shot. "What is this streak of green?" Kyle thought for a second. His teacher would never believe that it was plasma. "A kid that was at the falls had a high powered squirt gun filled with green food coloring." His teacher nodded and picked up another slide. It was a picture of Kyle coming up the ladder with stitch. "This one I'm a little confused about. You know how I taught you that when the flash is used on a camera that red eye occurs?" Kyle nodded. "Well I looked at the picture expecting to see a speck of red in your eyes but I didn't. Look." Kyle looked at the slide. His eyes were yellow. "I didn't use a flash. My eyes change color. When I get adrenaline rushes my eyes get a yellow tint." Kyle picked up a slide showing him self diving off of the platform into the water. His teacher nodded again and walked off to help another student. Kyle felt a little guilty. He had just done what I scolded Lilo for doing. Lying.  
Soon Mr. McKean had helped every student with their slide film and had come to the front of the class to make an announcement. "I will not be on campus for the next three weeks. I have to go see my father who is in the hospital. So rather than give you the three assignments that you would normally do I am going to give you one assignment. I am going to give you two roles of thirty-six exposure film and I am going to ask you to film something you have never seen before. All right class is dismissed." Everyone packed up there camera's and papers and left the building. Kyle sat in his chair looking at the slide of Lilo and Stitch. "Well... I've never been to Hawaii."  
  
"Gantu! Where have you been? I have been leaving messages like crazy and you have not been answering any of them you stupid flunky!" Dr. Hamsterviel screamed over the communications screen. "I told you before I left. I had gone on vacation so that my knee could heal." Hamsterviel slapped his face with his hand. "You left all the experiments to that little girl and 626! What is wrong with you?" 199 walked into the room. "Relax Hamsterviel. I knew they would be there. I was spying on Nani and David and they said something about going camping there." Dr. Hamsterviel's face glanced over to Gantu. "You let Experiment 199 out of your sight? I told you to keep him in you ship at all times!" 625 finished off the last of his Reuben. "Easy there Hamsterviel. That's not the most important thing that occurred. You know how 626 and I were designed to be next to impossible to track if we wanted to. Well I ran into a human that was able to track me. He scared the crud out of me. His eyes were yellow." Hamsterviel had not been paying attention up until now. "Wait! He had yellow eyes? Gantu! I want you to have 199 find this human and follow him." "But sir you told me not to let him out of my sight." "No buts Gantu. I do not care what I said earlier I want you to find this human. In the mean time I will be sending you an inactivated experiment pod."  
  
Kyle sat in front of his laptop in his dorm room. "Hmm... Nani said once that she worked at the Birds of Paradise hotel. So..." Kyle did a search on the internet for the hotel, found the phone number, and called. "Hi. Can I be connected to Nani Pelekai. Oh she isn't in today? Can you give me her home phone number? Thanks." Kyle hung up and dialed the home number. Jumba answered the phone. "Hey Jumba it's me Kyle. Do you think you can pick me up in New Hampshire? You can? Ok. Can you pick up my car as well? Ok. I'll give you the co ordinance of a sand dune near my house." Kyle opened Microsoft Streets and Trips on his computer and found the location of his house. "42.83521 degrees North, 71.42430 degrees West. All right. See you in a few hours." He hung up. Kyle looked around his room. What would he need to bring. His camera, his music, some extra clothes, his laptop... Kyle pulled out his foot lockers and filled them with as much as he could and headed down to the school parking lot.  
The parking lot was close to being empty everyone had headed home to see their families. Kyle's car was at the far end of the parking lot. It was a flat green GMC van. Kyle wasn't comfortable with leaving his beetle in the school parking lot. The van had weld marks all over the body. After his father had taught him to use a welder, Kyle had welded heavy gauge panels of sheet metal onto the body of the van creating armor. This was one of many modifications he had done to the vehicle. Kyle got into the driver's seat of the van and put the key in the ignition and started up the van.  
An hour later, Kyle had arrived at the sand dunes and parked the vehicle. Jumba hadn't arrived yet. Kyle sat in the driver's seat tapping the steering wheel with his hand. He looked at the clock in his dashboard. It was six o'clock. He had talked to Jumba two hours ago. "Maybe his ship isn't as fast as I thought it was." Then Kyle heard a low rumbling sound. He stuck his head out the window and saw a red ship in the air. It landed two hundred yards away from Kyle's van. Kyle started the van up and drove over. A loading platform lowered and the out line of a large being appeared. It was Jumba. "Be hurrying up Kyle. I have told old girl I have gone out to collect equipment. Little girl does not know you are coming. It is surprise." 


	2. Jet Lag

Kyle drove the van into Jumba's cargo bay and turned the ignition to the off position. Jumba eyeballed the "primitive" welding job. "Kyle, why would someone be wanting to armor tin can on wheels?" Kyle got out of the van and slammed the door. "It's not what's on the outside of the van I'm afraid of. It's what's on the inside." Jumba looked confused. "Never mind. So how long will it take for us to get back to Hawaii?" "Should not take more than two hours." Kyle sat down in one of the passenger seats and reclined it. "Oh. And Jumba? Don't even think about looking into my van." Kyle closed his eyes and relaxed.  
  
The transportation chamber glowed with white light as the experiment pod was received. Gantu opened the chamber and picked up the pod. He was surprised. He had expected to find a number but found a letter. It was a "B". Gantu shrugged his shoulders and placed the pod in a containment cell and pressed a button. A mechanical arm moved around in the cell and sprayed water onto the pod. A yellow sphere of light swelled up around the pod and flashed blinding Gantu for a moment. Replaced by the pod was a green experiment very similar to 626. It looked around confused. Gantu stared at it for a few seconds and walked away. 199 was sitting in front of a computer console tapping a few keys and glancing up and a view screen every so often. "199! Have you found anything on this experiment yet?" 199 spun around in the chair and faced Gantu. "Nope. I've searched Jumba's files twice. Either Jumba didn't create this experiment or the files have been deleted." Gantu sighed "Keep searching! There has to be something on this experiment. Have you found out anything of the human that Dr. Hamsterviel mentioned?" 199 looked back at the view screen "Uhh... no. All we know from the camping ground records is that his vehicle was registered in New Hampshire. But according to the bugs I have planted in Jumba's room he has gone out to buy equipment." Gantu slammed his fist down on the console. "How is that relevant to finding the human?" 199 pointed to the view screen. "His ship's trajectory and initial speed suggest other wise. In fact if we zoom out on the map and extend the path of flight." 199 tapped a few keys and the map became much larger showing the entire United States. A red line began to move from Kauai towards the continental United States. Soon the view screen zoomed in on the New England area and the red line passed through southern New Hampshire. "It's possible that Jumba was really going to see our mystery human." Gantu smiled with an evil grin.  
  
Kyle was shaken out of a sound sleep. Jumba was looking right into Kyle's face. "Kyle. Are you ok?" Kyle blinked his eyes a few times. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Why?" Jumba pointed to his face. "You were crying." Kyle wiped his face with his hand. It was wet with tears. "What were you dreaming about?" Kyle stared off into space for a second and looked back at Jumba. "I don't remember." Kyle looked at his van and then back at Jumba. "Are we there yet?" Jumba nodded. "We are about to land. I came in to be telling you." Kyle got up out of his seat and into his van while Jumba went back to the cockpit. The ship made a loud rumbling sound and then shook violently as it landed. Jumba came back into the cargo bay and opened the loading ramp. "Just go down road and take left. You'll be in driveway." Kyle backed his van out of the cargo bay and was blinded by the amount of light glaring off his windshield. He looked at his clock. It read eight o'clock. Then he remembered the concept of time zones. His clock was off by five hours. He set the clock to its proper time. Kyle put the van into gear. "Well... hope I get some good pictures." 


	3. Busted

sorry I haven't been writing lately... I have these funny things at college called FINALS... and well you have to STUDY for them...lol...I won't mention any pen names of people who have been interrupting me.... cough ex624angel cough  
  
Kyle walked around in the back of his van making everything neat. Jumba had assured him earlier that the gravitational compensators on his ship would prevent anything from getting mixed up but the mess in the back would prove otherwise. Not much had really been scattered about actually. Everything in the lockers mounted to the walls stayed put but there were a few milk crates whose contents were now scattered everywhere. Kyle sifted through the items. There was paper, pencils, books from previous college courses, and letters. Kyle picked the mess up and rolled out a mattress on the floor of the van. Kyle sat down on the mattress. It was getting hot. He opened the vent on the roof to allow air to ventilate. He sat down on the mattress again. He looked around at the stuff he had in his van. He was bored. Really bored. What was he doing here? He looked at his camera. Oh yeah. The photography assignment. He picked the camera and turned it on. There was a fresh roll of slide film in it.  
Kyle got out of his van and looked around. There were so many things he could take a picture of that he had never seen before. For one there were palm trees. Kyle brought the camera up to his face and took a picture. "Kyle?" He turned around and saw Lilo in his viewfinder waving her hand. Kyle waved back after snapping a shot of her. Lilo ran down the stairs of her front porch and over to Kyle. "What are you doing here?" Kyle lowered his camera and put the lenses cap on. "I have three weeks of vacation from college so I decided I'd come down here." Lilo looked at the van. "Is that yours?" Kyle nodded. Lilo looked into one of the tinted windows. "What's in it?" Kyle thought for a while. "Stuff. Hey where is everybody?" "Nani's at work, Pleakly is in the kitchen cooking dinner, Jumba's out buying science supplies and stitch? Well..." Lilo pointed up at the dome above her house. There was stitch hunched over on the roof with his back towards the drive way. "He's been going up there lately to be alone. It's because... Well you know what it's like to miss someone you love right Kyle?" Kyle looked at his camera and started to fidget with it. "He fell in love with another experiment and just when we had turned her good Gantu came and took her away." Lilo looked at Kyle's camera. "Are you here for another assignment?" Kyle nodded still fidgeting with his camera. "Little Girl!" both Lilo and Kyle turned around. Jumba came walking down the driveway. "Jumba! You're back! Did you get what you needed?" Jumba looked at Kyle and smirked. Lilo looked back at Kyle with a confused face. "Jumba didn't go to get supplies. He went to pick me and my van up in New Hampshire."  
  
"Gantu!" Gantu jerked out of a sound sleep and sat up strait in front of the view screen. "Y-yes sir?" Hamsterviel's eyes narrowed to slits. "Have you found the human yet?" Gantu shook his head. "And I assume that sleeping will make him walk right through your loading bay, into a capsule, and hop into the transporter?" Gantu put his had to his face and began to rub his forehead. "I don't think so! Now get up off your lazy patooki and find him!" The image in the view screen disappeared. Gantu sighed and walked back into the control room. There was 199 asleep in his swivel chair. Gantu cleared his throat. 199 blinked his eyes and yawned. "Sleeping on the job 199?" 199 took a double take. "What!? No. I was... just...yeah okay you caught me. But I have some new info!" Gantu grabbed 199 and brought him close to his face. "Why didn't you tell me immediately?" "Because..." 625 started. "...you looked so peaceful sleeping we decided to let Hamsterviel wake you up." Gantu groaned and threw 199 back into his chair. "What's the new information?" 199 spun his chair around and tapped a few keys. "A few hours ago Jumba returned in his space ship. If Jumba had really gone to get supplies he took way to long. In fact the amount of time he spent away from home is long enough to travel to New Hampshire, pick something or someone up, and return." 199 taped a few more keys and a video clip filled the screen and began to loop. "Here we have a short clip of a large van leaving the ship. And if we enhance one of the still frames..." a window surrounds the front end of the van and expands the image till it's the size of the screen. "...we are unable to make out the lettering of the state name but we are able to see a silhouette of a man. After cross- referencing with the united states land mark database we find out that this "face" is actually called "The old man in the mountain" which appears on a license plate of a car registered in New Hampshire." Gantu smiled but it quickly faded away. "What about the experiment that we received? Have you found information on it?" 199 spun around in his chair. "Jumba's files have no information on it. I even tried "un-deleting" files. There's just no record of it. Maybe Jumba wasn't responsible for its creation." 625 finished the last of his Reuben and walked over to the containment cell with the experiment in it. "Gantu, did it ever cross you dim witted mind that if Hamsterviel gave it to us than maybe he would know?" 


	4. Brownies

again sorry I haven't updated in a while.... I have been working on papers all week and helping freshmen at my college organizer there class schedule for next year  
  
Kyle sat down at the dinner table and looked at the food. There was burnt potatoes and burnt ham. Pleakly's cooking ability had become quite apparent to Kyle. He was surprised that Pleakly hadn't burnt the drinks. Kyle kept his comments to himself though. "I'm going to get dessert ready." Pleakly got up and walked over to the fridge. Jumba leaned over and looked at Lilo. "Five bucks says larger sister will not arrive in time to order pizza." Lilo leaned over her end of the table and grinned. "You're on!" Kyle chuckled as he saw two family members turn on Pleakly because of his inability to cook. Pleakly came back to the table with a glass pan filled with what looked like mud with a few sticks in it. Kyle's jaw dropped. "What is that?" Pleakly placed the pan on the table. "They're brownies. I threw a bunch of things that are a brown color. Isn't that why you earth people call them brownies." Kyle put his hands to his face trying to hide his expression of amusement. "And I suppose a College student could do better?" Kyle folded his hands on the table, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes Pleakly, I could do better. And I'm sure Lilo could as well." Kyle got up and tugged on Lilo's muumuu as he passed by. Lilo looked at both Jumba and Pleakly, shrugged her shoulders, got up and followed him.  
Kyle picked up the glass pan, dumped the contents in the trash, and put it in the sink. Kyle turned to Lilo. "Where are you're ingredients?" Lilo pointed to the cupboard. Kyle opened the cupboard and pulled out a few ingredients. "Remember these ingredients Pleakly because I'm only going to make these once. Flour, salt, sugar, chocolate..." Kyle placed the items on the counter and opened the fridge. "...Butter and eggs." Kyle walked over to the counter again carefully placing the eggs and butter down. "Lilo can you get me a plastic bowl?" Lilo opened one of the floor cabinets on the counter and handed Kyle a mixing bowl. Kyle grabbed the bowl and cracked four eggs into the bowl. Next he threw in two cups of sugar, one cup of flour and gave it to Lilo. "Here, stir this up until it looks mixed. Kyle placed the chocolate and some butter in a glass bowl, placed it in the microwave and sat down in a chair.  
  
Nani pulled into the drive way and looked at the van. "Whose vehicle is that?" She looked at the clock on the stereo of her jeep. Seven o'clock. Lilo was going to kill her if Pleakly's cooking didn't first. Nani placed one hand on the doorknob of the front door and one on her nose. Nani opened the door and was surprised. Pleakly wasn't in the kitchen. He was sitting on the couch with the TV remote in one hand watching detective Dickey Copper. "Why aren't you..." Nani caught a whiff a smell floating through the air. It was delightful. Nani walked into the kitchen and found Lilo and Kyle looking into the oven. "What are you doing here?" Kyle turned around. "Uh, Hi again. I'm visiting Hawaii for a while." Nani rolled her eyes. "Don't worry though I can sleep in my van."  
  
Everyone sat down at the table. Nani had ordered two pizzas and Lilo had become five dollars richer. Everyone was talking about their day. Nani and her job, Lilo and her friends, Pleakly and his "cooking". Jumba pointed his fork at Kyle. "How can you be tracking 625.? I designed most of six- hundred series to be incapable of being tracked. Kyle scratched his head. "I don't know. I just did. I followed the direction that the plasma shot came from to give me an idea where he was. From there I just followed my instincts. I probably would have lost him but he made a noise." Lilo picked up a brownie. "Kyle? Where did you learn to cook?" Kyle shrugged his shoulders. "The NAVY." Everyone dropped there silverware. Kyle looked around. "Well, I wasn't in the NAVY. Someone who had been in the NAVY taught me." Kyle looked down at his empty plate. "Well I'm getting a bit tired. It's somewhere around eleven where I live. I think I'm going to go to bed." Kyle got up, put his plate in the sink and walked out the front door. Nani turned towards Jumba "He creeps me out." 


	5. Random act of kindness

Kyle laid down on his mattress. He couldn't sleep. His van was like an oven. He got out the back door and climbed on top of the van. His body instantly began to cool down. He laid down on the roof of the van. The sheet metal felt cool on his face. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him. The sound of the moving water and the palm trees swaying through the occasional whispering breeze. Kyle's eyes darted open. "Wait a minute." He looked up at the dome on top of Lilo's house. It wasn't the breeze whispering. It was Stitch. Kyle brought his hand to his ear and tired to listen to what stitch was saying. It was about an angel and Gantu. Kyle focused and listened again. Gantu had taken this angel away. "Oh... Angel must be the experiment that he likes." Kyle looked down at the roof of his van and then at Lilo's house. Kyle thought for a while and chuckled. He leapt off of his van and walked up the stairs to the house.  
  
Jumba was in his room at the computer. He was busy logging in all of the experiment pods that Lilo and stitch had caught with in the past week. Jumba rubbed his eyes and stared at the computer. "Jumba?" Jumba spun around in his chair. Kyle stood in the door way. "Can I borrow your computer?" Jumba looked at the work he had to do and then though of a good night's rest. "Sure. I'll be going to bed though. Be sure not to ruin anything." Jumba got out of his chair and climbed into his bed. Kyle sat down and looked at the screen. It was in a different language. "Hey Jumba..." Kyle's sentence was interrupted by a loud snore. "Well... looks like I'm gonna take a crash course in cryptology." Kyle looked at the screen. He knew the basic idea of cryptology. Find out what letters mean what and slowly translate. Kyle picked up a pad of paper and a pencil off of Jumba's desk. He looked at each symbol on the screen. There seemed to be a notice able space in between the characters so then each symbol must translate to a letter or number. Kyle scanned through the symbols on the keyboard and wrote them down in one column on the paper. He had heard some where that the most used letter in the alphabet was the letter "E". He looked for the most used symbol on the screen. He wrote an "E" next to that symbol on he pad of paper. Kyle though of some small words that ended in "E". "The" He looked for a group of three symbols with the last on being an "E" He found one and wrote down which symbols were "T" and "H".  
Soon Kyle had figured out the whole alphabet minus the punctuation and numbers. Kyle opened a search box and began typing. "A..N..G..E..L.." the screen showed a bunch of words along with a picture of an experiment. Kyle translated the letters. "Angel experiment "something, something, something" designed to turn all of the experiments back from good to evil. Blah, blah, blah. Experiment was captured by Gantu. Duh." Kyle leaned back in the chair. "What if I did a search for Gantu? G..A..N..T..U.." again the screen showed a bunch of words along with a picture but the picture was of a ship rather than an experiment "Gantu." Kyle squinted his eyes. "Big dummy? Low intelligence. Blah, blah, blah. Last know location. Here we go." Kyle wrote down the coordinates and left the room.  
  
Kyle sat in his van thinking. He wanted stitch to stop feeling so bad and the only way that was going to happen was if Angel was back. He looked around his van at the many lockers on the walls. "Let's see. I could do this quietly or obviously."  
  
Gantu sat in his chair with his head in one hand. His eyes slowly closed and then snapped back open. Slowly closing and snapping back open again. 625 walked in. "What's the matter blubber butt need to get some sleepy weepy?" Gantu turned to 625. "If I wasn't so tired I'd..." "You'd what?" Snapped 625. "Get yelled at by hamster wheel? Ha!" A view screen flew down from the ceiling in front of Gantu. "Gantu! What is your status on finding that human?" Gantu sat up trying to make himself look more professional. "Nothing to report sir." Hamsterviel closed his eyes and nodded. "Oh that's good. Then can you explain why I am receiving video feed from 199's computer showing the human walking around?" Gantu looked over at 199 to find him fast asleep in a chair with his head on the computer console. 625 snickered. "Do not let this happen again Gantu!"  
Gantu walked over to 199 and cleared his throat. 199 reached up in the air, stretched his stubby arms, opened his large mouth yawning, and jerked suddenly realizing Gantu was watching him. "Aaaaahhh! Hey Gantu! I was just ah making sure nothing hit the keys on the console by...covering it with my face." Gantu walked away growling... 


	6. Losing contact

dntsorry I haven't written in a while. I got a job and I'm usually too tired to do anything but drool like a vegetable in front of my playstation 2, then I started college on September 12th. Okay so here's a chapter to add to my not so recent story

Kyle emerged from his van decked out in army fatigues. He sat down on the back bumper and put rubber knee pads on. "Glad I brought my paintball uniform." He reached into the back of his van and pulled out a silver carrying case and slammed the door shut. Kyle held the carrying case in both of his hands, looked at it, smiled, and walked off down the driveway.

625 walked over to Nosy who was staring at a video screen. "Any luck cuz?" Nosy closed his eyes tightly and then blinked repetitively. "I've been staring at this screen for almost a day now and nothing important has happened. My primary function was to dig up dirt on people not watch a video screen twenty-four-seven." A light on the console began to blink. "What's that?" Nosy looked back at the video screen. "Oh, that? It's just telling me that the computer is detecting movement in the video feed. Probably just a plant moving in the breeze or something" 625 pointed at the screen "Then what's that coming out of the van?" Nosy looked closer, pushed a few buttons and the computer started to scan the moving object. A window came up with an outline of the object. It was a human but the computer continued to analyze it. "It's probably just that human I'm supposed to watch, probably gone to use the bathroom." Nosy looked back at the screen. It was blinking "match found". "Huh. Weird." As he read the rest of the screen his facial expression changed from confusion to fear. "Para-military? We should tell Gantu!" Nosy started to get up but was stopped by one of 625's hands. "Hold on. Heh. I'm curious as to how he'd handle a situation like this... Besides... I think we'd suffer more wrath if we woke him up.

Kyle pushed a fern out of his way and looked at the grounded ship. "What a hunk of junk." He shook his head and sat down. It looked like there was one entrance but he could tell for sure at such a distance. Kyle reached into his silver case and pulled out a rifle scope. Looking through it he looked at each individual part of the ship. It was clear that this ship wasn't going to get back of the ground, there was rubble filling the engine intakes and half of the landing gear was either destroyed or submerged under water. He put the scope back and pulled out a chrome barrel and a bulky metallic blue pistol and looked at them. He smiled. Kyle put the barrel extension on the pistol and quietly walked towards the ship.

Gantu slowly got up out of his oversized bed and stumbled towards the shower. Gantu got in turned the water on and began to sing while playing with a rubber ducky. The main door to Gantu's bedroom opened with a swish revealing 625. 625 slowly crept over to the shower and removed a panel from the wall. Inside the wall was a series of fuses with labels on them. 625 reached for the one labeled "hot water" and pulled it out. Gantu's lousy excuse for singing was quickly replaced by a loud scream. Gantu ran out of the shower with a large towel around his waist. "625! I should have known. When I get through with you..." a small computer screen flew down from the ceiling in front of Gantu's face "Gantu!" it was Dr. Hamsterviel "What is this I am hearing about losing sight of the human I told you not to be loosing sight of?" Gantu looked confused. "625 and 199 tell me that they have lost visual confirmation of the human." Gantu growled at 625 as the little experiment snickered. "Find him Gantu! He must not be evading our surveillance! Now find him before he slips away from me again!" the screen shut off and flew back up to the ceiling. "Easy there G. Keep your pants on... literally!" 625 said as he slowly crept back out of Gantu's room. "Why didn't you tell me you had lost track of the human?" Gantu said as he picked 625 up by the scruff of his neck with one hand and caught the falling towel around his waist with the other. "Well we didn't know until a half an hour ago. And you know you looked SO cute sleeping on your huge mattress there. We decided to let you sleep." Gantu grunted and threw 625 out of his room. "Help 199 find the human and check on the experiment that Dr. Hamsterviel sent us."

625 got up and walked towards the prison cells. 625 walked past the first on but walked backwards and faced it and leaned on the glass. "How it going hot stuff?" angel laid motionless with her back facing 625. "Look angel your boyfriends late this time. If he really missed you he would have come in here wupped Gantu's patooki besides he doesn't know you're here. He thinks we've sent you to Dr. H. you might as well give up hoping for your night in shining armor to come." Angel just let out a sign. 625 continued on to the next cell there was the green experiment cowering in the corner. "And who the heck are you? We haven found any information on you yet." The experiment brought an arm down away from its face and looked at 625 still quivering. 625 thought for a moment. "wait a minute. Dr. H said that he didn't want the human to escape observation AGAIN. But Gantu's only lost sight of him just now. I bet you know something don't you?" The experiment looked confused and hugged the corner of its prison even tighter. "Ah well it doesn't matter.... Guess well find out when we catch him.."


	7. Captured

Kyle hopped across the water from one stone to the next finally reaching the entrance of Gantu's ship. Kyle hugged the outside of the ship and knocked on the door. A loud series of thuds emanated from the ship and the door opened with a _swoosh_. With a few more loud thuds Gantu stepped out of looking around. "Where are you? I know someone was out here!" Gantu turned around just as Kyle raise his gun. "A stealth Plasma rifle!" Kyle looked at his gun. "Uh yeah that's what it is...uh.. start walking." Kyle motioned his gun towards the inside of the ship. Gantu walked in as quietly as he could. "don't even think about doing anything stupid... or I'll shoot you with my stealth... whatever..." Gantu lead Kyle into a room filled with electronics and what looked like stainless steal. Kyle mouthed the word "cool".

Soon Kyle was lead into Gantu's small prison. There were two cells closed off by glass walls. In one was a pink experiment and in the other was a green one. Kyle lowered his gun for a few seconds and looked at the experiments. The pink one was 624 but he didn't recognize the other one from Jumba's files. "Hey nature boy!" Kyle turned around. "Pay back time!" Kyle saw a tan fist fly at his face.

Lilo slowly woke up and wandered out of her bed. "Stitch?" Lilo stepped onto the lift tube Jumba installed and slowly went down to the hallway. And looked out the window at Kyle's van. "Gone picture taking" was written on the side of it in big bold red spray painted letters. "Stitch? Probably still on the roof." Lilo walked into Jumba's room. "Jumba? Have you seen Kyle?" Jumba rolled over in is bed. "No. Not since last of night." Lilo looked at the table with Jumba's computer on it. Kyle camera was next to it. "Taking picture's huh?"

Kyle sat up and focused his eyes trying to ignore the huge headache. He was laying up against a wall of a small room with glass in front of him. "Ugg. I hate it when this happens." "Gaba?" Kyle darted around he wasn't alone. There was a green experiment in his cell. The same one he saw earlier. Just as Kyle noticed it, it cowered in the corner. Kyle turned back towards the glass to find Gantu's face grinning back at him. "Glad you're awake. I was beginning to think that 625 had messed up again and I was going to receive the blame for you not surviving" "Yeah like that would happen." 625 walked in with a Monte cristo in his hand. "If I hadn't knocked him unconscious he would have kicked your patooki." Gantu turned around and was going to throw back a comment but was met by Dr. Hamsterviel's face on a computer screen. "Gantu!" Kyle looked at the red eyed rodent and laughed. "You look like my albino pet hamster back home!" the screen moved past Gantu nearly knocking him over to in front of Kyle. "That's hamster! Not... oh... now that that lousy excuse of a minion Gantu has caught you we can be catching up on old times like people who haven't been talking in a long time. Gantu leave us! You to 625." Gantu left grumbling to himself with 625 trailing behind him.

short chapter yeah I know. Didn't want to make this one to long by releasing important poltpoints


	8. Possible Deception

Sorry this is one huge paragraph but its all one scene and there is rarely a subject change in it so it had to be one huge paragraph.

For the longest time Hamsterviel just scanned over Kyle with his red eyes. "What do you know about your past?" Kyle cocked his head. "Do I know you besides the fact that you name appears at least ten times in Jumba's files?" Kyle shook his head and chuckled, then took a deep breath. "I know that I grew up in New Hampshire that I was born in Massachusetts and that I'm three quarters Italian, which explains why I have so much hair on my..." Hamsterviel held up a paw. "Let me stop you. Do have strange skills? Maybe a keen sense of hearing and smell?" Kyle remembered the time he heard 625 squeeze of a shot at Lilo back in Jamaica, Vermont. The time he heard the trigger being pulled before the flash of green sped past him. "Yeah. So what?" Hamsterviel squinted. "Have you ever thought about how you were more animal than human?" Kyle remembered the times he had gotten out of the pool back at his house and shook the water off his body rather than using a towel. "Yeah." A second computer monitor flew down form the ceiling and in front of the prison cell. As the monitor turned on it displayed the profile of what looked like an experiment only the format was different form Jumba's files. "What if I were to tell you that you _were_ more animal than human?" Kyle just stared at the file being displayed in front of him. "This is the profile of an old project I had created, Project Alpha. Before I had enlisted Jumba to aid in the creation of the experiments I had been working on my own little creation. Nineteen years ago in fact." Kyle paused for a moment and looked away from the file. "So wait. You're trying to say I have anything to do with this critter." Hamsterviel chuckled. "No not anything. Everything! You see you are this project." Kyle rolled on his back laughing. "Ahahahah! You...ha-ha...expecting me to..." he snorted. "You expect me to believe that load of crap?" Hamsterviel shook his head "No. but if you are Project alpha I expect you to believe facts. Let's believe my story just for a moment. The first thing that should go through a geneticist's mind is your genetic code. Every organism has a DNA that specifically renders out that particular species." Kyle began to laugh a little to his self as he started picking his nose. "Cease your nostril mining this instant and pay attention to me! If you WERE project alpha then your DNA would have a different number of chromosomes that that of a human." Kyle looked at the faint reflection of his face in the window of his cell. "Then why do I look like a human huh?" Hamsterviel squinted his eyes. "If you didn't already know Jumba had been convicted of creating a genetic experiment. If his creature had not been designed to be a havoc wreaking menace then he would have been only convicted of ethical issues and probably not imprisoned. But long before he had even begun work on my experiments..." An eyebrow lifted up on Kyle's face. "Jumba's files specifically said that you only financed the experiments not create them." Hamsterviel waved is paws in the air vigorously. "Irrelevant! Many years before Jumba had even started on the creation of the six hundred and twenty-six experiments I had been creating project alpha. Just as I had created it and finished running preliminary tests the Galactic Federation decided they would investigate my labs. Unable to destroy the work I had spent so much time and effort on creating I had you placed into and escape pod and jettisoned from my lab. I assume that the hyperspace module on the escape pod engaged, sending you to a far away system with little or no galactic federation influence." Kyle shook his head. "That still doesn't explain why I look like a human." Dr. Hamsterviel's face suddenly occupied the entire video screen as if moved right up against the glass window. "I am getting to that! Now stop being so anxious like something that is being jumpy. The second function of the escape pod was to disguise you as one of the dominant species on the planet that you landed on. Finding humans as the most advanced species the pod rearranged your DNA to make you look like a human. As a second measure of security the escape pod was programmed to self destruct after you had left it. As for what happened after that I can only guess that a human family found you and made you there own." Kyle scratched his goatee and smirked. "That's a nice fabrication Mr. Hamsterwhell but there are a few things I don't understand. If my DNA was scrambled wouldn't there be a few problems with me. Also, how do you know your not confusing me with some other human?" a panel inside the prison cell slid open and a robotic arm came out with some object attached to the end. "There is only one way to find out. I get a blood sample and see if the DNA is as I described in which case I unscramble your DNA and put you to proper use. if you not who I think you are then I guess I'll just have you destroyed." the object attached to the robotic arm split open revealing a small oval shaped syringe and began to slowly move towards Kyle. "Uh.... hold on... wait! I got a better idea... how about you let em got to jumba and get the DNA test so i can trust the results!" The arm still advanced towards him. "No? Ok then you asked for it." Kyle took off his camouflaged long sleeve shirt so that it was inside out and his hands were still in the sleeves creating a loop out of his arms and the shirt itself. The green experiment cowered in one of the corners of the prison cell. The arms swayed back and forth as Kyle held his shirt in front of him to hide where his body was actually located. The syringe darted towards Kyle. Kyle rolled out of the way wrapping the shirt around the syringe, grabbed it, and broke it off. "I hate needles." Kyle turned around to find Dr. Hamsterviel clapping "well done project alpha. It seems you'll just have to stay in that cell until your ready to cooperate with me. farewell." the video screen when black and then flew up towards the ceiling. The mechanical ram, now giving off sparks at different intervals slowly retracted into its hole and disappeared as the panel slid back into place. "I gotta figure out how to get out of here."


	9. Terminated Observation

if any of you haven't noticed I've been using Italics to represent what someone is thinking

Kyle lay curled up in the corner of his cell trying to sleep. The cell was too small for him to lie down so he tried to make him self as comfortable as possible. For once the temperature of the air was at a reasonable level. The last night he had spent in his van made it seem like it was an oven. Being in one of prison cells of Gantu's ship was a relief. Most of the metal was cool to the touch. Kyle sat up in one of the corners and though._ How did Dr. Hamsterviel see me? There had to be some type of camera aimed at me so that he could see me. I wonder if any of the babble he was saying is right. Wouldn't be the first time my parents had lied to me for eighteen years. Camera... camera.... I bet there's one in this room... where?_ Kyle looked around. Nothing. Just the panel that the nasty needle came out of. "Hmmm" Kyle closed his eyes and listened. He heard the hum of the lights and something else. A mechanical sound. Like an electric motor being turned. It stopped for a while and started back up. _What makes a sound like that? Think damn it your going to be a mechanical engineer._ Kyle thought back to his first year of college. _Oh shit my photography homework... I might have to ask for an extension. _Kyle laughed under his breath and continued to think.

He thought back to the time his roommate's fan seized up on a hot summer day. It was a tall black fan that scanned back and forth. "I'll just put more axel grease on it... that's what I've done when it did this before." he could even hear Alex, his roommate. "No Alex if you keep doing that the Alex will just get choked up on grease. You'll ruin the fan in the long run. I bet the original grease is just dried out." Alex smacked his forehead. "Duh! That's what I've been trying to say" Kyle walked over to his closet and looked at his shelf. "Ya but you never did said that, you implied it" Kyle reached in and pulled out a can of shaving cream. "No way Kyle! We're not having another shaving cream fight. Last time we did that the whole halls were covered in shaving cream. The guy next door was pissed to because the shaving cream had taken off the finish of his door." Kyle chuckled. "Relax I'm not gonna throw shaving cream at you. All we gotta do is re-moisturize the grease." Alex squinted. "What?" Kyle pointed to the label. "_Moisturize and revitalize skin_... if this stuff re-moisturizes skin I bet it will add moisture to the grease." Alex sat down in front of his computer. "What have you been smoking.... where can I get some?" Kyle shook his head and smiled and he unloads some of the can into his hand. "Its not gonna work Kyle..." Kyle turned the fan on and helped the fan move by twisting it with one of his hands. "Ok Kyle I know we can start the fan manually. But I want to use the remote instead of getting of my bed." Kyle put the shaving cream in his hand onto the axel of the fan. Alex opened up a computer game on his computer. As Kyle let go of the fan it span freely. Soon the fan was back to full speed. "Hey Alex... and Kyle said: WORK DAMNIT! and it was good." Alex turned around. The fan was working perfectly. His face changed from a state of irritation to shock. "How did you... but it was... and we needed... I hate you!" they both started laughing. Kyle rested his arm on the fan. The motor making the fan move back and forth started to make a weird sound...

Kyle opened his eyes. _That sound... is of something moving back and forth... I bet it's a camera.... yeah and it's scanning back and forth. _"Where could it be?" Kyle looked at the ceiling there it was in one of the corners. It didn't even look like a camera it was just a box with one way glass on the front, _that's why I didn't see it before._ Kyle stood up as much as he could in the already to small prison cell and walked over to the camera. _ This must be how they monitor us. If I could just destroy this then they would have to send someone in to check on us every so often._ Kyle reached into his shirt. The needle was still there. "Hmmmm" Kyle reached into his shirt and picked up the needle.

"That's the last time rely on the computer to tell me what I see." Gantu turned around with a confused look. "What do you mean 199?" 199 fidgeted with his paws. "Well the computer told us that the human was a Para-military type and..," Gantu got right in his face. "And you never told me!?" 199 pointed at 625 "It was his idea he told me he wanted to see how you'd handle the situation." Gantu turned towards 625. "Yeah... I got a sandwich appointment.... See ya!" Gantu stomped off after 625. 199 spun around in his chair and looked back at the computer screen. "What's he doing?" The screen showed Kyle looking at the camera. Kyle moved in really close so that his eyeball was taking up much of the screen. He moved back and silently laughed. "Weirdo." 199 said to himself. Kyle looked down at his hands and then brought something up into the view of the camera. It was the syringe. "What the..?" Kyle smiled and brought the syringe back and jammed it into the lens of the camera. The video screen instantly became fuzzy. "Awww crud. Now I'm gonna get chased by Gantu."

Kyle pulled the syringe out of the camera and sat down. _Now I just have to wait until they manually come around and check on us. Speaking of "us"._ Kyle looked over at the green creature he was sharing a cell with. It was curled up on the floor shivering. Kyle picked up his shirt and covered the creature. It stopped shivering. _Must be one of Stitch's cousins._ Kyle sat in the corner looking out the glass window. _Now I wait for someone to come by. Jeez I'm tired. Might as well sleep. _Kyle began to nod off. Each time closing his eyes even more. Soon he was sleeping like a log.


	10. Escape!

sorry I haven't added a chapter in a while... I've had classes to work on...

Kyle awoke to a tan fuzz tapping on the window. Kyle shook his head and squinted his eyes. Everything slowly slid into focus. "Hey!" it was 625. "Wake up you two." Kyle stretched and squirmed when he realized something was holding on to him. He looked down. The green creature stirred awake and yawned in his face. _Ewwww bad breath. There was something I had to do...TIME!_ Kyle looked at his watch. Six in the morning. _There probably doing hourly shifts._ Kyle laid down to think. "Ouch!" his head hit one of the walls. He was apparently too tall to lay down. The green creature crawled over to him and rubbed his head. "what the..?" it smiled and looked around for something. It picked up his shirt and handed it to him. "Takka." Kyle took his shirt. "Uh yeah... you're welcome... I guess." _How am I going to escape. I need them to open the door but they won't. Unless they thought I wasn't here. Too tall..._ Kyle got up and placed his hands on the wall. Then one foot on the opposite wall, then the other, then walked up the wall. The green creature looked up in awe. "Eegalagoo!" Kyle lost his grip and fell smacking his forehead on the cold steel floor. "hnnn.. I hate it when that happens." The creature walked over to him with an out stretched paw. "no! don't touch me. I don't let anyone touch me! "Gaba?" Kyle shook his head. _It doesn't understand me. _"No. Don't touch."

Kyle sat up and set his watch to go off in 45 minutes and then looked up at the green creature. "You wanna get out of here?" it cocked its head. "Do you..." Kyle pointed at the creature. "...want to leave..." he made his pointer and middle finger walk across the floor. "...here?" he pointed towards the ground. The creature looked at the ground then looked at Kyle. "Gaba?" Kyle's head hung low as he stared at the ground. The creature walked up next to Kyle and held a paw out. "Achibaba?" Kyle looked at it confused. "What?"

"625! Go and check on the human and experiment." Gantu said as he leaned back in his oversized chair. "How about you make me!" Gantu spun around in his chair and faced 625. "What? Go and check on them now!" 625 walked over to Gantu and pointed a claw at him "I checked on em the last time chief. You go check on em." Gantu got up growling and walk towards the prison cells.

Kyle's watch began to beep. "Time to break out." Kyle looked at the green creature." He pointed at it and then at the ground. It walked over to him. He picked it up with both his hands and brought it close to his chest. "Hold on tight" it dug its claws into his shirt and closed it eyes. Kyle placed both of his hands one the wall and then his feet on the opposite and climbed up till his back was against the ceiling. A moment later loud thuds could be heard from a distance. The thuds became louder and stronger until they stopped and the window hissed open. "What the..? Where'd they go?!" Gantu poked his head in and looked to both sides. Kyle released grip with one hand, reached into his pocket and pulled out a buck knife. The creature looked at the knife and then at Kyle in fear._ Now!_ Kyle released his grip on the wall and fell around Gantu's neck. "Hey! Get off me!" The creature crawled around Kyle's side and onto his back wrapping its arms round his neck. Kyle brought his hand around the knife so that the blade was underneath his pointer finger. Kyle poked Gantu in the neck with his finger "Youch!" Gantu fell down partially laying in the prison cell. Kyle got up and out of the prison cell and slammed his hand on the button controlling the cell window. The window came down pinning Gantu. Kyle sighed heavily and turned around. "Not so fast Mr. escape artist!" 625 stood in front of Kyle holding his blue pistol. The creature released its grip and slumped down to the ground and hugged one of his legs. Kyle looked down and the creature and back at 625. Kyle bent down and released the creatures grip with his hands while still holding eye contact with 625. "I mean it. I'll shoot!" Kyle slowly walked toward 625 with his hands ready to grab him. "go ahead. Shoot." 625 closed his eyes wincing and pulled the trigger. A loud pop and then splat sounded out. Kyle looked at his clothes. Nothing. Kyle looked behind him. A green fluid dripped down the wall. Kyle looked back at 625. "you could hit Stitch from 50 yards with a pistol but you can hit me from..." Kyle looked at the ground. "...five feet!?" 625 lowered his weapon. "I wasn't aiming at him I was aiming at the girl. I don't even know why Gantu sent me. He knows I'm horrible at using a blaster." Kyle shook his head. "that's low. Really low. Why don't ya just gimme my gun so I don't have to beat you up." 625 brought his weapon back up and pointed it at Kyle. "No way. I got all the powers that my cousin has" Kyle stood up strait and cleared his throat. "Experiment 6-2-5 designed to have super strength, can see in the dark, fire proof, and bullet proof. Yeah I know all about you. I also know you're too lazy to use any of those powers." 625 dropped the gun and ran towards the prison cell release button. "oh no you don't!" Kyle grabbed 625 by the chest fur spun around really quickly and sent 625 flying into a stack of crates.

Kyle walked over to the prison cell next to him. There was a pink creature laying down with its back to the window. "You experiment 6-2-4?" its only response wan a twitching ear. Kyle pressed the button next to its cell and the window opened with a hiss. The experiment turned it head towards Kyle. "I said are you experiment 6-2-4?" in nodded. "com' on lets get out of here." He walked away folding his buck knife up and picked his gun back up. "Well? hurry up! You wanna see Stitch right?" Angel's eyes darted open. She quickly got up and hopped out of her cell. Kyle turned around and crouched in front of angel. "You understand English huh?" she nodded. "Good. That thing doesn't" he pointed towards the green creature. "tell it to stick close to me. Were going home. You guys are atleast." Kyle got up and left the prison area.

Angel looked over to the creature. It slowly lifted a paw and waved back. "who are you?" angel asked "you don't look familiar" in shook its head and looked at the ground. "I don't know. All I remember is being in there with that big blue guy on the other side of the glass." A loud whistle sounded from the next room. "he wants us to follow him" Angel pointed to the doorway. The creature looked at the doorway "who is he?" Angel shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But he knows stitch. And he beat up Gantu. So he can be all that bad." The creature squinted its eyes. "Stitch? Gantu? Who are they?" angel pointed to the big blue door stopper. "Gantu. And stitch... Stitch is my... well lets just say he a really nice experiment." Kyle poked his head through the door way. "Can you guys quit talking babble? I'm hungry and I need a bath. So lets go!"


	11. Home, Freinds, and a Much Needed Bath

Kyle pressed the cargo bay hatch and shielded his eyes as natural sunlight hit his face. The green creature held onto his leg and looked at the surroundings. It had never seen anything like it. A beautiful blue sky, clear clean water, the sound of a nearby rushing waterfall. It was all breathtaking. To Kyle though… "Ok lets quick gawking and get going." Kyle walked down to the edge of the hatch and looked at the river before him and then back to angel and the creature. "Can you guy's swim?" angel looked at the creature and translated. It shrugged its shoulders. Angel looked back at Kyle "Naga." Kyle brought his hand to his face and brought it down to his chin hair stretching the skin on his face. "What does that mean? 'No'?" angle nodded. "Ok. Both of you come here." They did. Kyle picked the creature up and put it on his shoulders. "Hold onto my forehead." Angle spoke to the creature and it obeyed. Kyle bent down and picked angel up and held her in his arms. She started to squirm. "Stay still. I only have to hold on to you until we get across the friggen river."

Kyle looked across the river marking an invisible path over the rocks that were scattered. He took a deep breath and leaped to the first rock. The creature gripped his hair and scalp unaware of its claws. Kyle winced and tried to focus on jumping. Seven steppingstones latter they had reached the other side of the river. Kyle put Angel on the ground and knelt down so the creature could get of. Kyle reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue bandana, folded it several times and then tied it around his head coving the claw marks on his head. The creature looked up at the bandana slowly darkening with blood. "Soka!" It cowered on the ground. Kyle looked at Angel. "What's that supposed to mean?" Angel pointed to his bandana. "Oh…'sorry'? Whatever it's not a big deal. Lets get going." Kyle walked of into the woods.

Angel helped the creature up. "It's ok. He's not mad. I think I know where's he's taking us." The creature looked up. "He's taking us to Lilo's she a nice person. She'll figure out what it is you're specially designed to do and give you a name."

"I'm serious Jumba! He's been gone to long to be taking pictures." Lilo said with her arms in the air. "Please be relaxing little girl. I'm sure he is out taking picture." Lilo walked away form Jumba's door way and came back with Kyle's camera. "Then why did he leave this?"

Lilo walked down the stairs and headed towards the front door. She opened it, turned back and yelled. "I'm going to look for Kyle!" Lilo walked down the stairs and stopped in front of what looked like a soldier. "Why ya looking for me? Am I lost?" Lilo looked at his face. "Kyle? There you are... You got a beard growing ya know." Kyle scratched his neck. "Ya. Its called five o'clock shadow. Look who I found." Kyle picked up the creature off of his shoulders and put her down next to Lilo. "An experiment! I better get Jumba." Kyle snapped his finger in Lilo's face "Look who else I found." Kyle pointed towards the driveway. There was stitch hugging angel tightly. "Angel! Where did you go Kyle? Did you bust into Gantu's ship?" Kyle nodded. "We were gonna go grab her eventually. We just were sure whether Gantu had sent her to Hamsterveil or if he was holding her there. We rescued her from Gantu once before. Dr. H, I guess, thought he could turn angel back to evil." Lilo looked at the newly found experiment. "I wonder what you do?" Lilo ran up the stairs into her house. "Jumba! Kyle found a new experiment!"

The experiment looked up at Kyle. "You better go with her. She'll figure out where ya belong. As for me?" he lifted an arm and smelled his arm and winced. "pfew! I need a bath." Kyle walked off, opened the back of his van, got in and slammed the door. The experiment looked at angel and stitch hugging and kissing and smiled. _It's nice here._ Stitch opened his eyes for a moment and looked away from his bushibu. "Cousin!" the experiment looked around for there to be another creature. Stitch walked over to it. "hi! I'm stitch. Which experiment are you?" angel walked up behind stitch and put her arms around him. The experiment cocked it head and looked at the ground. "I... don't know what you're talking about. Experiment? I don't even know where I am." Stitch put a hand on its shoulder that's ok. Jumba will explain everything you need to know. At least you know Kyle." Angel and the experiment both looked at Stitch quizzically. "Kyle… The guy who saved you?" angel and the experiment both mouthed the word "oh…"

Jumba walked over to his computer and made several key strokes. "I am not recognizing this experiment. It doesn't appear to be in my files. I would need to do tests to see if experiment is anything like mine. Would help to identify true purpose." The experiment jumped off the table and walked out the door. Lilo looked to Jumba. "So I guess we would have to wait for naming it then." Jumba nodded.


	12. Identity Crisis

The experiment walked down the stairs and looked at all of the pictures on the wall. There were picture of Lilo and a much older girl along with Jumba and the strange walking talking noodle. They were all smiling. There was a picture of angel and stitch in a flower print hammock. They were smiling too. It continued to the bottom of the stairs and walked into the living room. There was a bunch of pillows set on a windowsill it climbed up and laid down. Everything was quiet. It closed its eyes. It was awoken by a splash. It looked out the window and saw a human with it head sticking out of the water. He was surrounded by a white bubbly foam. The experiment hopped off the windowsill and towards the front door.

The experiment walked down the stairs and stood in the drive way looking at Kyle in the river. Kyle pulled out his bandana and washed it in the river. The suds down stream slowly turned red. The experiment made a noise and winced. Kyle stood up and cocked his head. He spun around reaching into his pocket in his shorts and pulled out a buck knife flicking it open. He looked at the experiment and relaxed. He put his knife away. "What's your deal? You keep following me." Kyle fore head began to run red. The experiment ran down to the shore line and pointed to his head. "Still bleeding huh? Whatever I'll fix it."

Kyle grabbed a bottle sitting on a rock and walked back up to his van. The experiment followed. Kyle reached into the back door of his van and pulled out a towel. Kyle shook his head making his untamed hair fling droplets of water in every direction. He then rubbed the towel on his head and removed it revealing a fluffy head of copper hair. Kyle reached in and got his comb and flattened his hair down and threw on a t-shirt. The experiment leaned to one side trying to get a look into Kyle's van. He slammed the door. "I got some stuff in there that might scare you. You might not wanna look in there." He looked at the experiment. "I got lots of strange stuff." Kyle pulled a key out of his pocket and locked the back door to the van and headed into Lilo's house.

Kyle walked up the stairs into Jumba's room. Kyle quietly laughed to him self at all of the equipment piled up near Jumba's desk. "So what's this critter do?" Jumba spun around in his chair. "Critter?" Jumba asked. "It means animal or creature where I come from. What's the experiment do?" Jumba looked back ant his computer that was printing out reams and reams of the Turian language. "So far I am not being sure. I haven't found any significantly long DNA strands that are the same as my experiments, but I have collected a significant amount of data on this experiment." Kyle looked at more of the things around Jumba's half of the room. There was a chart on the wall with Turian symbols beneath a bunch of colored bars. Kyle walked over to Jumba's desk and started to sift through the papers. "What are you looking for?" Kyle grabbed a paper off of Jumba's desk. "This." He walked over to the chart and looked at the paper. It was the paper he has used before to translate the Turian symbols to English. "Where did you get that?" Kyle looked up "huh? Oh I made it. How do you think I figured out where Gantu's ship was." Jumba looked at his computer and then back at the paper Kyle had in his hand. "You translated the Turian language in to your language?" Kyle nodded. "Well not the whole language. I couldn't figure out the numbers or the punctuation. But I can read it pretty well without those." Kyle looked at the chart. "Oh! This is a chart that shows hormone levels." Jumba nodded. "Since I was finding it difficult to read the DNA I tried looking at the hormone levels. Experiment 626 has high levels of certain hormones running in his system. Due to the high levels of these hormones he has boosted strength, quicker reflexes. This chart would have only allowed me to make a guess but unfortunately the hormone levels are at a nominal level for a creature of its body weight." Kyle pointed to one of the bars. "Huh. It's got a lot of estrogen…" Jumba looked at Kyle confused. "Of course it does. It's a female." Kyle suddenly relized something as his eyes opend wide. "Oh Jesus! I was in a cell with a girl! Uggggg and it touched me. Ewwwwww… I'm SO glad I took a shower."

Kyle paused for a moment and thought about DNA. "Hey… uh… Jumba? Do you think you could do me a favor?" Jumba nodded "Im doing a biology project in my college. Im supposed to find one specific part of the human DNA strand and compare two subjects. I was thinking of using my DNA and someone else's DNA. Do you think you could take a DNA sample form me and then gather another DNA sample and print out the code for me?" Jumba nodded and opened a drawer from his desk reached in and pulled out a syringe much like the one the mechanical arm in Gantu's ship had. _Oh I hate needles…_

The experiment walked towards the dune buggy and ran its claws across the body. It could see its reflection in the hood. It herd giggling coming from a distance. It looked towards the sound and found angel and stitch sitting in a hammock nuzzling each other. The experiment looked back at the hood of the buggy to find two faces. "What ya looking at?" The experiment jumped away from the buggy and turned around to find Kyle hanging upside down from the floor joists. Kyle released his hands grip on the joists and fell down crouching in front of the experiment. "Jumba's looking for you. Says Lilo's gonna try to name you now."


	13. Emerging Confusion

Just about everyone had gathered in Jumba and Pleakly's room. Nani was at work and angel and stitch were still out in the hammock. Jumba got up from his desk and looked at Lilo. "Little girl I haven't been able to find any similarities in DNA with any of my experiments and this one." Lilo looked at the experiment. "Then we'll just have to give you a name anyways. Hmmm… How about Greeny?" The experiment shook its head. Kyle walked over to Jumba's computer. _It CAN understand English… at least a little. _Lilo continued to list off names. "Sarah? Jen?" Kyle taped a few keys on Jumba's computer. "How about ya giver her a Turian name. It is her first language isn't it?" Lilo crossed her arms. "Fine why don't you name her then?" Kyle looked at her. "Okay."

Kyle looked at the computer and did a search for names. Kyle's eyes opened wide as he discovered how many Turian names there were. After five minutes the computer completed its search for names. Kyle took out the paper he had written his translation key on and placed it on the desk. He then reached into his pocket and flicked open his buck knife. Still looking at the screen he brought the knife over the paper and then brought it down onto the paper. He looked at the tip of the knife. It had landed on "S". Kyle made a few more key strokes and the list of names drastically shrunk. The experiment walked over to Kyle and climbed up onto his back looking over his shoulder. Kyle randomly pointed at the screen and looked at the selection. "Shauni. How about that name?" The experiment wrapped its arms around his neck and hugged him tightly with its eyes closed. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then... uh can ya get off me Shauni?" Shauni opened her eyes and released him from her grip. Kyle got up and put Shauni on the ground. "I got some photos to develop. I'll be back later." Kyle walked out of the room and down the stairs to the front door.

Pleakly finished dusting Jumba's lab equipment and turned around with his arms crossed. "I really don't like him. He's very strange. And he doesn't seem to be interested in what's going on around him. He even had the audacity to insult my cooking skills." Jumba chuckled. "His comment was more like praise than criticism." Lilo took the duster from Pleakly's hand and waved it in his face. "Kyle's a nice person! Sure he may be a little weird but so aren't we all. Jumba you're an evil genius, and Pleakly, you pretend to be a woman." Pleakly left the room yelling "it's an earth disguise!"

Shauni walked out the door and down the stairs to the front door and looked through the doggy door. Kyle was reaching into his van grabbing a cloth carrying case. He pulled it out, opened it and pulled out a small glossy white cylinder placing it in his pocket. He turned around, closed the doors on his vehicle and headed down the dirt road. Shauni crawled through the doggy door and followed Kyle from a distance. _I wonder what he's doing. He is very nice. Strange, but nice._

Kyle walked down to the end of the dirt road and came to a street littered with small shops vendors and a general store. Kyle walked down the street and into the general store. A man behind the corner waved at him "Aloha, e komo mai..." Kyle held a hand up. "I don't speak Hawaiian." the man behind the counter mouthed the word "oh." "I need to get some film developed. Is there a place around here where I can get it developed?" The man nodded and gave Kyle some direction to a store that wasn't far. Kyle walked out of the store and ran over the directions in his head. _Head down the street four blocks_ _and take a left third store on the right. Someone is watching me._ Kyle looked around. He didn't see anyone who was suspicious looking. Kyle shrugged and walked down the road. Shauni crawled out of a bush and followed Kyle.

Kyle walked into another store with many different lenses hanging from the ceiling. The light from the windows would pass through them casting a colorful shapeless image on the counter. Kyle walked up to the counter and rang the bell. No one answered. Kyle looked through the glass counter top and looked at the cameras beneath it. There was a Cannon 8008 and several lenses lying next to it. But one camera caught his eye. It was a black box with a leather covering. "Wow an old box camera. They have better resolution than any digital camera available now a days." a set of old wrinkled hands were put on the glass in Kyle's view. He looked up "can I help you?" the man before him looked older than anyone Kyle had ever seen. "Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you could develop some slide film for me. Is uses E6 chemistry." the man nodded. "You seem to know quite a bit about cameras. You remind me of a little girl that comes in here with her weird dog." Kyle chuckled. "I think I might know them. When can I get my film back?" the man looked at a calendar across the room and then back at Kyle. "In a day or two. Most likely in two days. I've been getting a lot of work since the tourist season started." Kyle turned around and put his hand on the door. "Say 'hi' to the little girl for me will ya?" Kyle looked, nodded, and left the store.

Kyle stood outside and looked around. The air smelled a bit different that it did earlier. _Maybe it's gonna rain. No… that smells like diluted battery acid... _Kyle looked up. Shauni was stuck to the underside of the roof in front of the door. "Ya know if you really want to follow someone and you don't want to be seen you usually keep a good distance from them." Shauni released her grip on the roof and fell down into Kyle's arms. "Quit following me. I don't like it." Shauni looked down at the ground. "Okay…" Shauni rolled out of Kyle's arms and landed on all four of her paws. _I wonder why it didn't understand me before… I bet Jumba could tell me if I asked the right questions... _"You can follow me to Lilo's house but I don't want you following without me knowing. It makes me a bit jumpy." Shauni looked up at Kyle. He was smiling. Shauni smiled back and nodded.

Jumba stood over two beakers. Both we filled with a clear solution. Jumba reached over on the table and grabbed a vial of blood. It was a deep red color. He poured it into the clear liquid and the red pigment in the blood seemed to disappear. Jumba picked up the beaker, placed it on a table with a metal frame around it and several lasers aimed at what was now the beaker. He tapped a few keys on a nearby keyboard and the lasers lit up and converged at the center of the fluid in the beaker. Jumba walked over to the second beaker and picked up another vial. This one had a pink color to it. Again he poured the vial into the beaker and the pigment disappeared. Just as Jumba had picked the beaker up and turned around the computer had finished its scanning of the first sample and printed out the results. Jumba replaced the first beaker with the one in his hand and restarted the equipment. Jumba looked at the results and sighed. "They are same as last time. I don't understand though. How could this be?"


	14. I belong nowhere

Kyle and Shauni both walked up the stairs to the deck on Lilo's house. "You go do something Shauni. I have to shave, really badly." Shauni nodded and walked around to the back of the house. Kyle opened the front door and walked through the living room up the stairs and into the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and found a can of shaving cream and a disposable razor. The razor had a pink handle and a razor edge that was colored emerald green. Kyle cringed at the feminine vibes radiating from the item he held in his hand. Kyle put the razor blade down and picked up the can of shaving cream. He took the cap off, aimed the nozzle at his hand and pressed the button. A lavender gel came out. "Ewwww… god… wicked bad cooties…" Kyle worked the gel into foam and wiped it on his face. He then picked up the razor and began to shave. _I can't believe I'm using this girlie stuff… I knew I forgot to pack something in my van…I drive a bullet proof vehicle but I forgot to pack shaving cream and a razor…Alex was right… there is something wrong with me…_ Kyle chuckled sending the foam on his lips flying at the mirror. _Oops…_ Kyle wiped the foam of the mirror. Someone coughed. Kyle looked at the door way. Nani was leaning up against the door frame with her arm s crossed. "Oh yeah! Go ahead and use my things without asking." Kyle looked at the razor and then back at Nani. "Sorry. I didn't have any of my own. I'll pay ya back. I promise." Kyle reached into his back pocket and pulled out a ratty black wallet. He opened it and searched through looking for money. Kyle pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to Nani. "Here. I know the can of shaving cream and the razor don't add up to ten but keep it." Nani took the bill and walked away. Kyle brought the razor back up to his face. "And don't leave a mess in the sink!" Kyle shook his head and continued to finish shaving."

Jumba turned the equipment off and picked up all of the equipment he had used during the test. He emptied the beakers and cleaned them out and placed them back where the belonged. Kyle walked in with a small towel over his shoulder. He still had some foam stuck in his ear and around his nose. "Ah! Kyle! I have been wanting to talk to you." Kyle took the towel off of his shoulder and cleaned the remaining foam off of his face. "Is it about the DNA tests I asked you about?" Jumba nodded. "I ran the test and found that both of the samples were identical in structure." Kyle nodded and turned towards the door. "But…" Jumba continued. "Half way through the test I realized I had mixed up one of the DNA samples." Kyle stopped. _Uh oh…_Kyle closed the door and locked it. "So what did you mix up?" Jumba picked up the papers the machine had printed out earlier and began to fold them up. "I analyzed your blood and I accidentally analyzed another sample. When both tests were completed I looked at the data and it was telling me that both samples had the same number of chromosomes but the number was too high for it to be that of a human's DNA." Kyle sat down on a stool. "I had also noticed that the number of chromosomes was equal to that of being one of my experiments. For kicks I decided to be redoing the tests again. As I prepared the test I realized that one of the samples had been mixed up. I hadn't used another human sample I had actually use an experiment's DNA." _Jesus! That means…_"After running the tests I found that the equipment wasn't faulty and that the original data was correct. Its not unusual for a human to have a missing or extra chromosome but that usually causes a disability called Down syndrome." Kyle got up. "Cept I don't have that." Jumba nodded "What's even more interesting is that it's not as simple as having one extra chromosome. It's more like 20 more chromosomes." There was a long silence between. "Kyle… this means you are not human… Did you know about this?" Kyle looked at the ground. "Kinda… I guess I just didn't want to believe it. Do me a favor Jumba. Through out the samples and data. And don't tell anyone about this. Lemme figure it out ok?" Jumba nodded. Kyle walked over to the door and unlocked it. "By the way… Whose DNA did ya use?" Jumba picked up the vial up off the desk and threw it at Kyle. Kyle caught it in mid air and opened his hand. The pink blood made the vial role down his had revealing the label. "Shauni." Kyle laughed quietly and threw the vial back to Jumba.

Kyle opened the door and walked down the stairs. Kyle looked at the pictures on the wall. All of them were of everyone as a whole. None of them were of one person in a frame. It was always everyone as a family. _Family… mine's been lying to me…_Kyle's eyes narrowed. He walked to the bottom of the stairs and turned into the kitchen, the fridge had more pictures on them. Most of them were of Stitch and his cousins. One picture stuck out though.

It was burnt on two of the corners. It showed Lilo and Nani. Above them was an older woman who looked a lot like Nani and a man playing a ukulele. The bottom corner had been cut out so that the image of stitch on another photo underneath could be seen. "Takka!" Kyle spun around quickly and reached for the knife in his pocket and then relaxed. It was Stitch. "Huh?" Stitch walked over to Kyle and held out a paw. "Tak..." he paused. "Thank… you." Kyle looked at him. "For what?" Stitch cocked his head "For saving Angel." Kyle nodded. "Whatever it's not that big of a deal. Gantu's an idiot anyways." Kyle looked at the picture again. "Ohana." Kyle looked at Stitch. "Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten." Kyle looked back at the picture. "I don't know my family anymore. I thought I did. But I was wrong… you have a family though. One you can trust." Kyle smiled. "Bastard." He started to chuckle and looked at Stitch. "You've found where you belong." Kyle got up and looked out the kitchen window at his armored van and shook his head. "I don't belong anywhere. And I'm okay with that." Stitch climbed up onto the counter. "Naga. You belong." Kyle folded his arms. "Not here. Pleakly doesn't like me, Nani doesn't like me. I'm just a freak. I'm okay with it though." Kyle rubbed his hand on Stitch's head. Kyle looked around as if expecting something to happen. "Gaba?" Kyle looked around. "Ya ever have the feeling the fire alarm is going to go off and then a minute later it does?" Stitch shook his head. "Naga." Kyle sighed and shrugged his shoulders. For a while Kyle and Stitch sat there in silence. Then the silence in the kitchen was broken by a high pitch squeal.


	15. Marksmanship and Observation

Kyle ran to the front door with stitch scurrying behind him. Kyle opened the door to find Gantu pointing a gun at Lilo and holding Shauni in his fist. "Not any closer! Dr. Hamsterviel wants his experiment back. Kyle ran down the stairs and jumped over the railing onto the ground. Gantu moved his gun towards Kyle. "Don't even think about doing anything sneaky! Next time we meet you won't catch me off guard." Gantu turned around and ran off stomping back and forth. Shauni cried out. "Kyle!"

Kyle looked around. Nothing. _Grrrr. Think. Think!_ Kyle looked down at the ground. "Damn it!" a spider slowly crawled across the patch of ground he was looking at. _Spider…_ Kyle's eyes darted open. "Brown recluse!" Lilo looked at him. "What?" Kyle ran past Lilo and opened his van and jumped in. he looked at the lockers he had welded to the walls of his vehicle.

Lilo ran up the stairs. "Jumba! Quick Gantu's run of with Shauni!" Jumba swung open the front door, squeezed through the door jam and then paused. Lilo heard a "ker-chak" sound from behind her. she turned around to see Kyle knelt down aiming a rifle off towards Gantu. "Kyle! No!"

Kyle looked through the scope of the rifle. The cross hairs slowly came into focus and centered on Gantu. Kyle slowly moved the cross hairs up Gantu's back and stopped right above his shoulders. Kyle took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. A loud "crack" echoed through the trees.

Lilo ran down the stairs over to Kyle "You killed him! How could you do that all he did was steal an experiment…" Kyle held a finger to his mouth shushing Lilo. "Catch!" he brought his had down to the bolt on the rifle and pulled it back. A casing flew out of the chamber into the air. Lilo caught it as Kyle got up and walked towards Gantu with his rifle slung over his shoulder. The casing was strange looking it had a copper base and a plastic casing. It had a white sticker on it. The stickers said… "Tranquilizer?" Kyle turned his head to the side a little and yelled back at Lilo. "Remember that spider I killed when we first met?"

"_Lesson one on camping out here. This is a brown recluse. Because of your size the poison might have killed you and most definitely have killed your dog. The venom would not kill you but what the venom does eventually would. If it had bitten me I would have lost feeling and use of whatever appendage it had bitten. But if it bit you, you would have been paralyzed."_

Kyle walked over to Gantu and looked him in the eye's. "Hey Fatty! You of all people should know this. I took this experiment fair and square. Right out from under your nose." Kyle thought back for a moment to the time he had been hiding above Gantu stuck to the ceiling. "Or rather above your nose… So its mine!" Kyle walked over to Gantu's fist. He pried Gantu's fingers open releasing Shauni. Shauni stumbled out of Gantu's hand and hugged Kyle's leg.

Lilo ran over to Gantu's body. "He's not dead is he?" Kyle shook his head "Na. I don't kill people. Maybe in a video game but not here. The round I used had a dosage for a critter half his size. It'll wear off in an hour." Kyle picked up the blaster that Gantu had in his hand "Holy crap this thing is huge! I could put this on my van and…" Kyle grinned evilly. Lilo looked at the rifle. "Where'd you get the gun, and the tranquilizer?" Kyle looked at the rifle for a moment. "The guns my dad's and I made the tranquilizer. I'm sure Nani's gonna have a fit that I fired a gun in front of you." _I can see it now... "What the fuck is wrong with you!" _ "Stitch!" Stitch came rolling over to Kyle and popped out of the ball shape and landed on his hind legs. "Whoa. Wish I could do that…" Kyle shook his head. "We gotta move him. Think you can…" Stitch crawled underneath Gantu and lifted him up. "Okay. That's a 'yes' I guess. Just uh get him out of hear." Stitch walked off dragging Gantu behind him. Kyle picked up Shauni, put her on his shoulders and walked towards his van. Kyle put Shauni down and placed the rifle back into the locker in his van and closed the locker. Kyle got out of his van and closed the rear doors to find Lilo standing in front of him. "That's why you wouldn't let me look in your van." Kyle nodded. "What else do you have in there?" Kyle crossed his arms and smiled "Stuff. I think I might have to move my van. Nani might freak-out if she hears I have DANGEROUS stuff in my van. Or on her property for that matter."

199 sat in front of a console looking at the video screen. It showed Kyle and Lilo talking with each other though he could not hear what they were talking about. A large screen flew down from the ceiling and in front of 199. It was the Grand Counsel Woman. "Whoa!" 199 tapped a series of buttons on the console and the doors to the room he was in closed quickly with a hiss. "You're not supposed to call me. Gantu might see." The Grand Council Woman nodded. "We hadn't received any communications from you so we though we'd just check. Is everything all right?" 199 folded his arms. "Pretending to work for Gantu is a lot harder than it seems you know. He may be dumb but he knows a spy when he sees one." 199 Stared at the grand counsel woman or a moment with a scowl and then relaxed. "I haven't contacted you because a lot of stuff has come up and frankly I don't even know what's going on. A few days ago Lilo and experiment 626 befriended so guy from New Hampshire, its a state on the eastern coast of America. It really didn't seem like anything important to report at the time but then some really weird stuff happened." The Grand Counsel Woman frowned. "Go on." 199 took a deep breath. "As soon as dr. h found out about it he seemed really interested in this human. It seemed like he gave up on all of the other experiments just so Gantu could get his blubbery hands on him. While looking for him dr. h sent us an experiment pod. It looked a lot like the ones that Jumba had but it had a letter instead of a number. When it was rehydrated it was like any other experiment accept I couldn't find in any of Jumba's files. Even after searching Hamsterveil's files I couldn't find a record of it in any of the un encrypted files." The Grand Counsel Woman squinted. "Interesting." 199 tapped a few keys on the console. "I did manage to get this conversation out of the human and Jumba though." 199 hit play and a recording started

"_Ah! Kyle! I have been wanting to talk to you."_

"_Is it about the DNA tests I asked you about?"_

"_I ran the test and found that both of the samples were identical in structure… but… halfway through the test I realized I had mixed up one of the DNA samples."_

"_So what did you mix up?"_

"_I analyzed your blood and I accidentally analyzed another sample. When both test wer completed I looked at the data and it was telling me that both samples had the same number of chromosomes but the number was too high for it to be that of a human's DNA."_

199 paused the audio. "At this point Jumba describes possible explanations but him and Kyle quickly rule them out. But just at the end it gets interesting."

"_Kyle… this means you are not human… did you know about this?"_

"_Kinda… I guess I just didn't want to believe it…"_

199 cut the audio off right there. "A few hours earlier the human, Kyle, had been in the detention cell having a conversation with Dr. H. unfortunately he cut all camera feed back and audio monitoring AND asked everyone to leave the room. I wasn't able to get any info on this. If ANYONE knows what's going on it's that human." The Grand Counsel Woman nodded. "Do you know where he is?" 199 pointed to the view screen he was looking at earlier. "He was last seen at Lilo's house." The Grand Counsel Woman's frown turned into a smile. "Very well. I'll send someone down to question this human. Oh and experiment 199. In your next communication I would like you to make a not of every last detail no matter how small it is. It could save us time that could be used for analyzing not having a verbal conversation of what has happened."

With that the view screen turned off and flew back to the ceiling. "Well… at least I'm not the only one who doesn't seem to know what's going on."


	16. MIB

Kyle Got into his van and started it up. The engine sputtered and revved to life. He put the vehicle into gear and drove down the dirt road to the rest of the town. _Hmm where could I go where I wouldn't be seen? If I don't want Gantu bothering me I should go to a public place that gets a lot of visitors._ "I know!"

Shauni walked down the hallway looking in each room. _Where's Kyle?_ The living room and the kitchen were empty. Flashes of light and buzzing sounds were coming from Jumba and Pleakly's room. Jumba was probably working on something. Shauni walked over to the elevator tube in the middle of the hallway. She stepped onto it and was brought up to Lilo and stitch's room. Stitch and angel were cuddled up in one of the cots. Shauni turned around to leave but was stopped by a sound behind her. Angel had jumped of the cot onto the floor. "What's wrong Shauni?" Shauni shook her head. "Kyle shouldn't have had to leave. All he did was defend us." Angle put a hand on Shauni's shoulder. "He did what he though needed to be done. He was right though. Nani would explode if she found out he had a gun in his van." Shauni pushed Angels arm away. "I miss him. He was very nice to me when we met. I was afraid of him but he gave me a shirt when I was cold." Shauni sat down. Stitch mumbled and then turned over in his sleep. Angel looked at the clock on Lilo's desk. "It's almost time for bed. I'm sure when Nani gets home from work she'll send everyone to bed. You should get some rest." Shauni looked up. Angel pulled out a pineapple crate from under Stitch's cot. "Here, you can sleep here." Angle climbed back into the cot and pulled the blanket back over her and stitch. Shauni walked over to the pineapple crate. It had a small rag doll in it with a few blades of grass for hair and a red bow tied around them. Shauni got into the crate and pulled the small blanket over herself. _I wish Kyle were here._

Lilo sat at the breakfast table eating her cereal. Stitch and angel walked in. stitch pulled up two chairs and helped angel into her chair then got into his chair. "You look a lot happier now that angel is back huh stitch?" Stitch nodded "Ih! Double Ih!" Stitch reached over and hugged angel. They both smiled intently. Shauni slowly walked in and sat in a chair next to Lilo. Lilo looked at Shauni. She looked depressed. "Hey! I know! How about we go to the beach today?" Stitch and angel both lit up with excitement. "Beach?" Shauni asked. "Yeah! You can go swimming, surfing, just lie in the sun, or make sand castles." Stitch stood up in his chair grinning evilly. "AND SMASH THEM!" Shauni smiled a bit.

Nani's Jeep pulled up to the parking lot and everyone poured out. Stitch jumped out catching angel in his arms and Lilo climbed out of the front passenger seat and helped Shauni out. Nani walked over to David who had just finished surfing and quietly talked with him. Stitch ran out onto the beach, laid a towel on the sand, ran back and brought Angel across the hot sand and placed her on the towel. Lilo ran out to the ocean carrying a peanut butter sandwich.

Shauni looked at the sand. She picked some of it and let it run through her fingertips, and then looked at all the people having fun. She smiled and relaxed. Shauni looked at the ocean and saw a huge wave swell up and com crashing down on the beach and then a choppy pink colored creature bounce up the beach. Shauni walked over to Angel and taped her shoulder. "There are more of you?" Angel looked over at the creature. "Ih. Six hundred and seven. That's number 520, Cannonball. He makes really big waves."

Lilo, Nani and David had gone out into the water to do some surfing. Shauni watched them laugh and have fun. Shauni looked over to Angel and Stitch. Stitch was holding a palm tree leaf over Angel. Shauni walked back to the parking lot and kicked a stone across the pavement. Shauni watched the pebble bounce across the pavement until it stopped under someone's boot. Shauni looked up. "What's up Shauni?" Shauni ran over and hugged Kyle's leg and looked up to his face. His hair had grown really long and needed a shave too. She smiled and hugged his leg. "Can you stop that Shauni? It kinda makes me uncomfortable." Shauni let go of his leg instantly and backed away a few steps. "You left…" Kyle nodded. "Why?" Kyle knelt down so he was face to face with Shauni. "I wore out my welcome the day I shaved my face in the bathroom."

"Kyle!" Shauni and Kyle looked towards the beach. Lilo was walking out of the water waving at them. Lilo walked past her stuff, picked up a towel and wrapped it around her as she walked up to Kyle. "So this is where you went. Where's your van?"

Kyle pointed his thumb at some trees behind him. "In the woods." Lilo looked at Shauni. "She was all depressed that you left." Shauni crouched down and hid her face. Kyle shrugged and climbed up a palm tree sitting. Lilo looked up. "What are you doing?" Kyle looked around of into the distance. "Just looking to see if anyone is coming." He looked down. "I'm a little defensive." He slid down the tree. "I'm just weird like that. Ya never know when someone is gonna try and catch you." _And turn you into a natural born killer. _

A small red experiment ran over to the group, pointed its nose at Kyle and then let out honk. Lilo pet the experiment. "Finder what are you doing here." Kyle looked off. "Maybe the guy in the shades and suit can tell ya." Lilo looked up. "Cobra!" Cobra bubbles walked up to Lilo. "Hello Lilo." Finder ran off back to his lost and found stand on the beach. "What are you doing here Cobra, are you doing social work or are you on a special mission?" Cobra shook his head. " No Lilo. I'm here to talk to someone." Cobra took of his sunglasses and looked at Kyle. _Oh shit black dude in a suit and shades... this can't be good for me._ "You're Kyle right?" Kyle's eyebrows darted up "could you please come with me?" Lilo looked at Kyle quizzically. "Uh yeah I guess." Cobra walked off towards the street. Kyle followed with his hands in his pockets squeezing the folded buck knife in his hand.

Cobra opened the rear passenger door and beckoned for Kyle to get in. he obeyed. Two men in identical suits were in the front seats of the vehicle. Cobra opened the other door and got in sitting next to Kyle. Cobra looked at the driver. "Drive around the block. Try not to attract too much attention." Cobra folded his sunglasses up and placed them in his jacket's inner pocket. "I have some questions to ask you Kyle… regarding Dr. Hamsterviel."


	17. Inquisition

Kyle looked at cobra a little nervously. "Uh, ok. Sure, ask away." Cobra sat back in the seat of the car. "I have been told that you've been in contact with Hamsterviel." Kyle nodded. "While the Grand council Woman has placed a spy in Gantu's ship we were unable to know what you and Hamsterviel were talking about." Kyle squinted. "Wait, you work for the Grand Council Woman?" cobra nodded. "Lilo didn't tell you?" Kyle shook his head. "No. I guess she didn't explain every detail." Cobra held out a large fist. Kyle looked down at it reading the letters tattooed on his knuckles. Kyle brought his pointer and middle finger to his head and lazily saluted cobra. Cobra withdrew his hand and placed it in his lap. "Do you mind telling me what you and Dr. Hamsterviel talked about?" Kyle looked around the car. There were a few features on the car he hadn't seen before. Huh? Ya sure. We… talked about … the weather and how the kids were." Kyle started to laugh and then looked around to see no one was laughing. "Yeah it really wasn't that funny was it? He wondered why I had been so determined to bust into Gantu's ship. Nothing really important. He insulted Gantu a few times and then that was it." The arm rest between the two front seats popped open and an experiment popped out buzzing and lighting up. "Fibber says you're lying." Kyle looked at cobra and then at the experiment. It sat on the arm rest smiling gleefully. Kyle made an ugly face at the experiment and then slowly turned back to Cobra. "How about this… You ask a question and I'll answer it truthfully." Cobra shrugged. "Fine with me. Did Hamsterviel mention any of his early genetic creations?" Kyle nodded. "Did he say that it was active." _Careful, I need to make it look like I'm a separate entity from project alpha but not actually lie. _"It's active." Cobra nodded. "Did he say what it was capable of?" Kyle shook his head. "He did show me the profile of it. it mentioned a few things. I guess he didn't know I can kinda read the Turian language. I caught a small bit of the profile. It's a creature that mostly works off of instincts." Cobra brought out a small pad of paper and made a few notes. "Is it on this island?" _oh shit... uh…_ "It's somewhere on this island but Hamsterviel doesn't have possession of it as far as I know." Cobra finished writing, folded his pad of paper up, and put it away. "Stop here. Thank you Kyle. If anyone asks we didn't talk about this. We talked about who you were and got to know each other. Kyle glanced at fibber. No noise, no light. "Ya sure thing cobra." Kyle opened the door, got out and closed the door. The vehicle sped off away from the rest of the town.

Kyle looked around. He was next to the camera repair shop. _I wonder if my film is done._ Kyle walked into the shop. The old man stood behind the counter placing film strips into a paper envelope. "Oh, Hey! I was just putting your film in its package. I didn't get as many tourists as I though I would." Kyle walked over to the counter and fished his wallet out. "So that's how much?" The man punched a few buttons on an old cash register and the total was displayed in a green digital read our. "Ten Dollars and fifty cents." Kyle gave in eleven and got back a half dollar. Kyle folded the paper envelope carefully so that the film didn't crease, placed it in his back pocket and walked out the store. Kyle looked around… "Where the fuck is my van…. Ah shit…"

Gantu got up out of his bed and held a wet towel to his fore head. "uggggg… whatever that was in that dart. It sure knocked me out." 625 walked in with a sandwich on a plate. "Awww what's a matter 'G'. did that wittle earthling hit you with his nasty wittle weapon?" Gantu snatched the sandwich off the plate. "Not now 625! I have a head ache." 625 walked towards the door and stopped. "Well you gonna have an even bigger headache when Hamsterwheel yells at you for not answering his last message." Gantu got up quickly. "What!? Owwww my head…" Gantu walked out of his room and a view screen instantly got in his face. "Gantu! Why did you not answer my call?" Gantu cringed and looked around for the remote to the video screen. "You must capture the human again. The Grand Council Woman has come by my cell asking questions!" Gantu looked at 625 who was smiling. He grunted and flicked 625 aside finding the remote underneath him. "Gantu you need to capture him and administer…" Gantu pressed the mute button on the remote ceasing Dr. Hamsterviel's chatter. Gantu sighed. Gantu hit the subtitle button on the remote and text flew across the screen to quick to read. "Whoa Gantu he's really making up a lot of insults for you… I didn't even know that one existed… What's a Festering bag of flesh?" Gantu swatted 625 away. And recorded the message. "I don't want to deal with this. Ill figure out what he wants later. I need some rest!"

Kyle headed off into the forest just to the side of the beach. He wandered around through the trees for the most part until he saw his van. Kyle opened the back door and hopped in closing it behind him. He sat on his mattress and pulled out the film. Kyle reached over and grabbed a crate form underneath one of his wall mounted lockers, reached in and pulled out a small plastic box. He flipped a switch on the side and one surface lit up with light. He placed the film over the surface and looked at each slide. Kyle marked the slides he though were interesting. "Where are my scissors?" Kyle looked around. They were lying on his mattress next to him. He picked them up and looked at them "huh. They weren't there before." Kyle cut out the slides he liked and reached into his crate pulling out a plastic sheet. He placed the slides into jackets on the sheet and looked around. "Where's my permanent marker?" a small green paw holding a permanent marker moved into view. Kyle leapt off of the mattress and clung to his lockers. Shauni sat on the mattress holding a marker at him. Kyle slowly reached over and took the marker. "Uh thanks." Shauni nodded "Ih." Kyle wrote his name on the sheet of slide film and placed it in his backpack. Kyle sat down on the opposite end of the mattress. "What are you doing here? How did you find my van?" Shauni got up and stumbled across the mattress landing on Kyle's lap. "I missed you." Kyle picked her up and moved her away from him. "Okay you really need to stop that. Your acting like you're my girlfriend, and your not." Shauni sat down and hung her head on her shoulders. "Soka" "How did you find my van. I specifically drove out into the woods to be alone." Shauni walked over to Kyle's crate's and went through his stuff. "Why?" Kyle got up and pushed her away from the crate. He looked at the crate of papers and envelopes for a long time. "I don't know. I just…" Kyle picked up the crate and put it back in its place and sat down in front of Shauni.

"So is anyone missing you back at Lilo's place or are you staying here?" Shauni smiled. "Here." Kyle walked over to the front of the vehicle and reached under the passenger seat. He pulled out a small blue blanket and threw it at Shauni. "here." Shauni squirmed trying to get the blanket off her head. Kyle put the key in the ignition and turned it on. The dash board let out a slight buzzing sound. All of the instruments light up. He looked at the clock. It was six o'clock. "I dunno about you but I'm going to bed early. Shauni looked back at the mattress and got up but was quickly distracted by a loud grinding sound. Shauni looked back at Kyle. He had reclined the seat all the way back and was dangling his arms off the seat. Shauni grabbed the blanket and walked up to the front of the van slowly trying to not make any noise. She placed the blanket in the passenger seat and laid onto of it. Shauni curled up and faced Kyle. _Why is he so cold? Doesn't he get lonely? _Kyle started to snore with his mouth wide open. Shauni snorted. _Goodnight Kyle. _Shauni slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	18. Captured Again

Kyle jerked out of a sound sleep. He grabbed a snow scrapper off of the dashboard of his van and pointed it at the intruder. Shauni froze in place with her hand on the radio's volume knob. Kyle sighed and dropped the scrapper. "Don't wake me out of a sound sleep. I almost killed my roommate the last time he did that." Shauni crawled down the engine shroud. "Soka." Shauni walked over to the back of the van. Kyle sat up and reached down for the handle near the base of the driver's seat. Kyle pulled it sending the seat flying up making a grinding sound as the gears bound up. The reclining seat flew up and smacked Kyle in the back of the head. "Hngg." Kyle looked at the clock on the dashboard. Six o'clock in the morning. Kyle rubbed his head, opened the driver side door and got out of his van. Kyle stood on his tiptoes as he stretched his arms out. "Oh I'm getting that feeling again… paranoia." Kyle leaned his head into his van. Shauni was going through a crate filled with letters and envelopes. "Hey, get out of my…" Kyle felt a sharp pain in his butt "…Butt!" Shauni looked at Kyle with a confused look. Kyle placed his hand where he felt the pain and found something stabbing him. He pulled it out and brought it up to his face. It was a syringe. His vision slowly slid out focus and the ambient sounds faded into silence.

Kyle slowly awoke. He opened his eyes and found himself floating in a take of a yellow fluid. Kyle brought his hand s to his face quickly finding a mask covering his nose and mouth with a hose and various wires leading from the mask to the top of the tank. A voice spoke in his ear. "Ahh you're awake." Kyle swam to the glass surface that contained him in his liquid prison. He wasn't sure where he was. There were computers and control consoles lined up all against the walls. He looked along the floor and found a small being. Kyle tried to figure out who it was. His vision was skewed from the glass's cylindrical shape. He swam to the back of the tank and the objects formed into recognizable shapes. It was dr. Hamsterviel. "Do you remember it? This place? It's where you were created. You were trained twenty yards from here" Kyle looked around the room. None of it seemed any of the least bit familiar. Kyle glanced to a tank next to him. There was something in it. It was green. It was… "Shauni!" Kyle punched the glass pathetically trying to get out of the tank. A cloud of red began to emanate from his fist. "I would be more careful if I were you. He fluid you are sitting in will keep you from developing an infection but once it mixes with your blood it will burn." Kyle's fist felt like he had placed it in a wood stove. He grabbed his fist and tried to cover the wound.

Hamsterviel walked over to one of the control consoles and pressed a button. A hole opened at the bottom of the tank Kyle was in like a shudder on a camera. Kyle and the fluid contained in the tanks spun down the hole spilling out onto the floor. The fluid spilled into a drain leaving Kyle lying on the floor. He pulled the mask off and pulled out of his ear what looked like a small headphone. The cold surface of the metal floor made him realize something. "Where are my clothes?" Hamsterviel pressed a few more buttons and a mechanical claw flew down from the air dropping some clothes on the floor next to Kyle. "Get dressed. We will begin your training." Hamsterviel walked out of the room and two massive doors closed behind him. Kyle picked up the clothes. They looked like the camouflage the army used during the Vietnam War. It had the typical colors but the patches had been bled into each other around the edges. Kyle put them on. They fit perfectly. Kyle looked up to the tank with Shauni in it. He ran over to the console that Hamsterviel had used to dump the tank he had been held in. he knelt down and looked at the console. It was pretty simple. There was a digital readout in the shape of the cylinder. Inside the cylinder it showed the contents if there were any, as well as vital signs. The one on the right was flashing red and said, "Empty" on it in Turian. The one on the right was green and said, "Project Beta" on it. There was a heart rate and she seemed to be breathing from what the readout told him. Kyle touched the image of the tank and a menu appeared with a list of commands for the tank. He dragged his finger down the menu and stopped at "Purge". The tank immediately emptied out onto the floor leaving Shauni's limp body on the ground. Kyle walked over and picked her up. Her damp fur left a water stain on his camouflage. The doors behind him made a hissing sound. "It is very interesting." Kyle turned around to find dr. Hamsterviel. "Both of you are totally unaware of you're intended purposes, but so far you have both naturally shown signs of them."

Jumba sat in his ship reviewing plans of older experiments and thinking of designing newer experiments. A beeping sound emanated from the ship's sound system and a voice stated: "Incoming communications from the Grand Counsel Woman of the Galactic Federation." Jumba looked around quickly and then threw the plans he had off of his console to find a blinking red button. He pressed it and the screen in front of him came to life with a flash. "Jumba I have…" the Grand Counsel Woman glanced at the plans scattered about the floor. "What were you doing?" Jumba fidgeted with a tool in his hands and kicked a few of the designs on the floor away from him. "Me? Uh… I was just uh… cataloging experiments captured by little girl." The Grand Counsel Woman squinted "Indeed." Her face relaxed. "I called to tell you that Dr. Hamsterviel has escaped again. But this time we believe he hasn't headed towards earth." Jumba scratched his head. "Then why be calling me." The grand counsel woman looked away for a moment and then looked back at Jumba. "Normally we would have sent a search crew or a bounty hunter out to find him but that was if we knew how he had escaped. None of our ships had been taken from the prison's fleet. So we believe he stowed away on a ship that was scheduled to leave that day. Most of the ships are garbage haulers or supply transports. But one particular ship stuck out as a more likely vessel to be chosen." The Grand Counsel Woman's picture shrunk down to the bottom left corner of the screen and in the upper right of the screen a three dimensional model of a transport appeared. To the left of the picture was the weight and mechanical aspects of the ship. Below the picture was a read out of the cargo expected to be on the ship. "After an informant told us about strange activities involving Dr, Hamsterviel we decided to do a little investigation. He decided to send a crew to investigate his old laboratory. The crew aboard this ship was sent to this lab and came back reporting nothing strange." The Grand Counsel Woman's picture expanded to take up the entire screen. "I have reason to believe that he stowed away on this ship, and waited to leave. Unfortunately I am unable to send another ship without proof that he is there. Soo.." Jumba stood up strait. "You would be liking me to go there and look at it myself." The Grand Counsel Woman nodded. "I figured with your experience working with him you might be more capable of searching for him and finding evidence or any criminal activities involving genetic research." Jumba turned around and grabbed his plasma rifle from a locked closet in his ship. "However there are a few terms you must agree with." Jumba turned back towards the screen. "You were originally arrested for illegal genetic experimentation. You have to have your word that you wont use the laboratory to do…" The Grand Counsel Woman looked at all the papers scattered on the floor. "… any further experimentation."


End file.
